


Мириады блестящих истин

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Мириады блестящих истин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Myriad Of Shiny Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173092) by Erya. 



Когда люди спрашивают его: _Почему ты покинул дом, Доктор?_ У него всегда есть мириады истин, из которых он может выбрать подходящий ответ.

Там было жутко скучно.

Чересчур идеально.

Слишком мрачно.

Было опасно для него оставаться там.

Он использует их как ответы, так небрежно и между делом, настолько уводя в сторону, насколько возможно, и очень сильно пытается не задумываться над вопросом вовсе.

Потому что он не _хочет_ думать об этом.

Он не _хочет_ думать о сверкающих городах и пустынных землях.  
Он не _хочет_ думать о серебристой листве и малиновой траве, или об обжигающих поцелуях и жгучем стыде.

Он не _хочет_ думать о презрении и пренебрежении, и о всегда существовавшем и постоянно растущем чувстве собственной _инаковости_.

Потому что такие мысли ранят, да и это все тоже неправда. 

Ненастоящая правда. 

Нет, правда - горькая, простая истина, заключалась в том, что в обществе квази-бессмертных и псевдобогов, кому на Галлифрее вообще нужен был доктор?


End file.
